Medical diagnostic applications for reading and reporting may be used to evaluate medical images from medical imaging devices. A scan is conducted by an imaging device. The scan data is then stored until requested by a user. Once requested, the scan data is displayed to the user. Once requested, the scan data may require extensive processing in order to be usable or displayed by the medical diagnostic application. Large outlays of resources may be used to transform the scan data into a visual representation.
Processing tasks may be directed by the display applications or initiated by a user at a workstation in a reading room. Processing tasks done in the reading room generate inefficiencies in resources and timing. In addition to any delays produced by starting processing later, the resource intensive activities involved in processing have to compete with other active processes initiated by the user, bogging down the workstations in the reading room.